Remember My Name
by jwll.rcl
Summary: On the fall of sparta a boy was born. But before he could be taken to a safe temple Athena, the goddes of wisdom, captured him. Over the years she has experiment on him to make the perfict warrior. Undefeatable in battle by all even the Olympians. This is Ekdikesis and this is his story.
1. Chapter 1

**Remember My Name Chapter 1.**

**A/N:This story will be based in the modern era of 2015 and so on. But it will start in ancient Greece on the day of the fall of the city-state Sparta. I will have parts that lead throughout history with the main character showing up here and there. But most of the story will be in modern era. I will most likely have a pairing but the woman will die and he will have to find some one else. Well on with the story.**

Prologue

"Why do you care so much about the mortals in this world? They are expendable and die easily. They die all the time. They are completely useless." She told me. I just keep stareing out the window looking down upon the world not answering her question.

"Are you going to answer me?"

"I care about the mortals in this world because I was one. I still am one to an extent. I care about this world because it means something to me that you could never possible understand. I care about this world because the mortals in it know what it mean to be human, to be mortal. I care about the mortals because they remind me of who I really am and one day I will make sure they remember my name. In my final breath of life I will do something to where they will remember my name no matter where you go. I care about this world because the mortals live their shot lives with purpose, determination, with meaning. I will do something that no one has ever seen before and they will remember my name. Nothing will make the able to forget it. As I lay dieing drawing my final breath, I will put to rest myself and complete my purpose. I will be mortal and with that they will remember my name." I say all this in a voice that scares her. I can tell she doesn't believe me. But I will make sure. I will make sure that they remember my name, even if it kills me to do it. I don't plan on living forever anyways.

**A/N:this is just the beginning. I will update every few days. Please tell me if i have any grammatical errors or spelling errors. Don't forget to R&amp;R.**

**-Wilson out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Remember My Name **

**A/N: So The main character Ekdikesis is a mute by choice. He almost never speaks even though he can. If he needs to say something he speaks telepathically to people. Very rarely does he ever actually use his real voice because he actual voice is enlaced with power that can be dangerous if he accidently says something he didn't mean to. I will tell you when he is using his actual voice over telepathically speaking. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the PJO or HOO characters. **

**Chapter 1.**

Chaos. Total and utter chaos. Women and children murdered in the streets and burned alive in the homes. All the men making a last effort to save their burning city. The great city-state Sparta. Home to the most fierce warriors history has ever know. This city now lay burning at the hands of the Athenians. Ares, the patron of the city unable to do anything about it, is up on Olympus destroying anything that got in his way whether it was a statue or another god. He didn't care, he just needed to let his anger out.

Back down in the burning city there is a woman who is running through all the chaos carrying a newborn child not but a few hours old. Somehow she manages to miss most of the enemy soldiers on her way to the temple. Muscles burning and lungs on fire she finally reaches the temple. She lays the baby boy in the middle of the temple and starts the procedure. She starts chanting in an old tongue long forgotten by most but still known by few. As soon as she finished chanting a while light shone from the baby. The woman had sacrificed her life so she could get the attention of their patron god, giving the baby the highest chance of living. As she lay dieing she whispers one final prayer to Ares to get his attention.

Up on Olympus Ares had noticed the energy signature in his temple. He stopped destroying thins long enough to be curious as to who this energy was coming from. The suddenly he heard the prayer _Please, Save him._ He was confused by this for a second before he took a quick look at his temple seeing the dead woman and the baby boy. Without thinking twice he flashed down to save the boy but he was too late. As he flashed in another godly being flashed out taking the boy with them. When Ares realized this he went into a blood lust so powerful that he ended up being the downfall of his own city.

**-Line break-**

Athena stood on a hill overlooking the battle. Finally, after so many years of being mocked I have finally defeated Sparta. The great city-state that had Ares as their patron god. Proves him right. Now he should know that wisdom is more powerful than battle skills. Suddenly I sense an energy source coming from a temple or Ares. As I look in that direction I notice a bright flash of light come from it then suddenly go of. Curious I flash over there to see what was going on. As I flashed in I saw a woman on the ground dieing and a baby boy laying in the center of the temple. I walked over the boy feeling the energy coming off of him. I picked him up already getting some ideas with what I could do with such a demigod. The experiments I could do on him. They things I could learn. Perfect. Suddenly I felt Ares flash in so I flashed out right when he got there so he was unable to identify me. I flashed up to my temple and took the baby to a spare room. When I looked at him then I noticed he was a boy and that he had his name tattooed on him. Ekdikesis. How perfect. The last living true Spartan is named vengeance. Oh how perfect this is. I will make sure he lives up to that name. I will most definitely make sure he lives up to that name. But not before I finish my experiments on him. He will experience pain I knew. More pain than anyone being has ever felt before. But if he lives through it he will be the best. He will be the perfect warrior. One with no faults. A hero who can do anything he sets his mind on. A hero that will put all other heroes to shame just by existing. He will be how a true hero should be. He will be the last Spartan and the best of them all.

**-Line break-**

Many years later

Pain. Pain everywhere. It's all I knew. Nothing else but unbearable pain. But somehow I haven't died yet. I knew dieing would be a mercy. A mercy I didn't deserve. Of all the things I have been forced to do I do not take pleasure in any of it. Killing innocents just for the sake of this mad woman's experiments. The pain she puts me through. No matter what enhancements I gain or what weapons I use. The pain of what comes with them isn't worth it. Every time she says it's the last time I know it's not. Every lie she tells me I know another one follows soon after. But one day I will break free of my prison. I will do as I wish and help those who deserve it. I will be who I was meant to me. Deep down, berried someone inside me, is the true hero I will be. The hero that will have his name remembered by his final breath.

**-Line break-**

Time skip amount: Unknown

"I have a mission for you" she told me. I only grunted in response and kept staring out the window.

"Whether you want to or not you have to do it."

"I know I have to. But until I leave I'm going to keep enjoying the little bit of peace I have right now." I responded coldly to her. After a few moments of silence I asked her," what is this mission you need me to do. Do I have to assassinate a senator or dictator. Or maybe torture information out of an innocent man until he dies, never to return to his family."

"No I don't need you to do any of those things. What I need you to do is protect camp. They are being attack by a mass mob of monsters that are being led by Perses the titan of destruction another unknown powerful deity."

"hhmmppphh. Sounds easy enough. When do I leave and when is the attack planned to land on the camp."

"I need you to go now and the attack will land later today. I'm not exactly sure when"

"That's a first, the goddess of wisdom not knowing something." I mumble to myself but just loud enough for her to hear me. She just glared at me angrily.

"Well I better be off." I said quickly.

"Also before you leave will you please put a shirt on. I don't want you to freak any of the demigods out." She told me.

"No. If they can't take seeing a man without a shirt then they aren't even fit to fight. Much less fight for their lives." I told her. And with that I used my secrete mode of transportation that was a lot like flashing but doesn't use any energy. I can't use it in battle but I can use it to get out of trouble or to just get to places fast. Right before I fully disappeared into the breeze I summoned I hear her say to herself, "Even though I made him who he is, I still have no Idea how he does that". I smiled to myself glad to know that I still had a few secretes from her that she hasn't figured out.

**-Line break-**

I appeared on the hill overlooking the camp. Camp half-blood if I remembered correctly. Run by Chiron so that the demigods can actually have a chance at life. I stand there for a moment overlooking the camp. I saw people everywhere. Somewhere practicing in the arena while others were doing an obstacle course. After enjoying the view for a few more moments I walk down to the big house so I could go speak to Chiron telling him of what I'm doing here. Over the years Chiron has been the only person I have come to trust. He has never told anyone of me just like I asked and I didn't even make him swear an oath on the Styx. As I walk up the front porch I see Chiron standing with his back to me talking to what looked like a son of Athena.

"Hey Chiron. Can I talk to you for a moment" Chiron looked startled at first but then turned around and saw me.

"Ekdikesis, My boy! How are you doing?" he asked me.

"Eh… I've been doing a little bit better than normal but not much."I replied.

"Well doing a little bit better is better than not doing better at all" He said happily. He knows of all the pain I have gone through in my life.

"So who is this?" I asked pointing towards the son of Athena.

"This is Aaron, Son of Athena." Chiron told me. I just nodded at this confirming my earlier thoughts. Just then he decided to speak.

"Um… Chiron? Are you talking to yourself because that guy hasn't said a word since you turned around. Also who is he?" Aaron asked. Right… I forgot to project my thoughts towards him so he could hear me speak.

"I am Ekdikesis and yes I have said something. I just speak telepathically and I didn't include you in the conversation." I told him. Aaron looked at me a little angry that he was left out of a conversation while standing right there.

"If it makes you feel any better we were just exchanging greetings" Chiron told Aaron. He looked more annoyed now than angry.

"Ok. Well what is he doing here and why doesn't he wear a shirt. Also whats with his weird pants." Aaron asked.

"Well you know I'm right here right" I said making Aaron jump as if forgetting I was right there.

"I'm here to help you demigods against the monsters coming later. As for my panths these were given to me. I call them cargo pants because they can hold a lot of things and are very durable. I don't wear a shirt because they tend to burn up a lot and I don't really like to wear one anyways. I'm more comfortable without one." I finished. Aaron just stood there taking everything I said in.

"What are those tattoos on you? Do they represent something or do something?"

"They Tattoos do represent something. The phoenix in chains means that my spirit and soul are bound to someone. I'm basically a slave to make it easy for you. Yes they do, do something and you will find you what they do later." I said with finality in my voice. Not wanting to continue. Aaron looked at me unsatisfied with my answer but didn't push it further.

"So Chiron are the demigods prepared?" I asked.

"They are prepared as they are going to be." He responded.

I knew what he meant. He trained them as hard as he could but even then they are still not fully prepared for the onslaught that they are going to face later.

"Tell the demigods to stop training and rest up. They will need all their strength for the battle later. I will be at the beach if you need me. Come get me when the battle is about to start." I told Chiron. With that said I turned around and headed off to the beach. On my way to the beach I was interrupted by a demigod.

"Hey newbie. Where do you think you're going?" The demigod asked.

"Well, kid. I'm not a newbie. I could kick your ass blind folded with both arms tied behind my back hopping on one foot. And I'm going to the beach to get away from demigods like you who think they are everything when they are really nothing." I replied smoothly. At first he, and his possie that I just noticed was there, were shocked of how I spoke in their heads.

"What! No you can't. I am the greatest demigod ever. Hercules, Son of Zeus!" He shouted at me. "You can't defeat me!" Hercules said arrogantly. I just grunted at his response, then turned away and kept walking to the beach. Suddenly I felt a hand on my neck trying to take me down with a pressure point. I just stopped moving and looked at the demigod with an amused look. I grabbed his hand then threw him at some other demigods that were looking at what was going on.

"Don't even try" I said over my shoulder as I kept on walking. But that just angered the son of Zeus even more.

"I Challenge you to a duel in the arena!" Hercules shouted.

I kept on walking ignoring him.

"Are you so much of a coward that you would walk away from a fight." Hercules challenged.

I stopped right where I was. "I'll see you in the arena in 30 minutes." I told him gruffly. Hercules smiled then laughed. I continued on my way but started to head to the arena now instead of the beach.

I arrived at the arena about 10 minutes later. There were a bunch of demigods there sitting in the stands whispering to each other, pointing and looking at me. I walked to the center of the arena and sat down to meditate. I meditate because it brings a sense of calm. I can calm myself down so I don't hurt those around me in my anger and it helps me focus on what I'm going to do and how I'm going to do it. After meditating for almost 20 minutes there were a bunch of flashes of gold and the Olympians stood in the stands. Then Hercules walked in the opposite side of the arena.

"Today we shall whiteness a fight between my son Hercules and this other demigod." Zeus Bellowed to everyone in the stands which happened to be everyone at camp.

"All magical weapons and powers are allowed." Zeus said. Then summoned a throne for him to sit on. All the other Olympians did the same. I took a quick glance at Athena; she nodded at me saying that I was allowed to put Hercules in his place. I stand up and look over at Hercules who had just finished putting his armor on from help of some other demigods.

"Are you ready to lose demigod?" I didn't respond. I didn't want to bother myself with responding to the dumbass. Hercules walked to the center of the arena to face me. We both looked up at Zeus. I nodded at him to let him know that I was ready.

"I'm ready to beat this loser to the ground father" Hercules said to him.

"Then let the fight commence!" Zeus shouted. Hercules slashed his sword at me attempting to take off me head. Dam he is a bad swordsman. I just stepped back to dodge the blow. He looked really mad and started to slash randomly at me while I just dodged all his blows.

"Are you such a coward that you won't fight?" Hercules challenged me. I just stayed silent, making Hercules look like a fool.

"Fight me you coward!" he shouted at me in anger. I just continued to dodge all his sword slashes. Suddenly he stops and walks a few paces away from my. He faces the crowd and shouts.

"You see here. This demigod is too much of a coward to face me. He is a spineless fool who thinks he could beat me!" He shouted at the crowd. Many from the audience shouted their agreance at him. Most of them just booed at me and the gods just stayed silent. Hercules turned back to me.

"Now I shall finish you off once and for all." He shouts. Suddenly clouds started to form over head with lightning thundering all around us. Hercules raised his sword towards the sky and the wind started to pick up around him. Suddenly a massive lightning bolt struck his sword. Hercules pointed his sword at me redirecting the lightning to hit me. I just stood there until right before the lightning bolt hit. I quickly kneeled and activated my gauntlets. I formed an x with my arms in front of me creating an energy shield. When the lightning struck a massive explosion sounded. Everyone in the stands were blinded for a few moments. A massive dust crowd was raised around me. Zeus stood up smiling.

"The win-" Zeus suddenly stopped talking as the dust cleared. I was kneeling right where I was before except I was in the center of a crater. I lowered my arms and disengaged the shield. The tattoos all over my body glowed with power.

"What how is this possible! No one should be able to survive that lightning bolt except an Olympian!" Hercules shouted, outraged that I was still alive and unhurt. I just stood up like nothing happened and walked out of the crated. Zeus was fuming, angry that somehow I was not dead. The other gods looked at me with shocked curiosity. Wondering how I survived. I still had my gauntlets out but I turned them back into their tattoo form.

"How did you survive that lightning bolt boy!" Artemis spit out at me. I just looked up at her with an impassive face not saying anything. Artemis seemed to be even more enraged at this. The only one who was indifferent about the whole situation was Athena, for obvious reasons.

"Yes boy! How did you survive that lightning bolt? I even helped my son create it!"Zeus thundered at me.

Without opening my mouth I looked up at Zeus and spoke, "I survived by making a shield to absorb the blow from my gauntlets. When the lightning bolt hit the shield, the energy from it was dispersed around the shield until I absorbed it which caused the explosion when it first hit." I told them like it was normal. Which for me, actually was more on the normal side of things. Everyone was shocked that I spoke in their minds. Artemis was the first one to get over the shock of me speaking in their minds.

"Why do you not use your voice boy! Why do you speak in our minds!" Artemis spit at me angry. Im not really sure why she is so enraged at me but I just brushed off the anger.

"I speak in your minds because I cannot speak normally because my voice has power. Something that I'm not always able to control." I said to them. Zeus was the first one to speak this time.

"Where did you get this power!" Zeus shouted standing up. He raised his master bolt at me as if he could kill me with a simple bit of lightning.

"I don't know where I got this power from. I just know that one day I had it. If you want to know more about me you can ask my _patron_." I said patron as if it was the worst word in the world. Athena flitched a bit at that but no one seemed to notice."They will tell you all they want to know" I finished.

"Who is your patron then" Asked Apollo.

"It is not my place to say. When they want to come forth they will but until then I am not at liberty to say." I said to him truthfully. Apollo nodded at me but still looked annoyed that he didn't get the answer he wanted.

"Well not let me finish this duel real quick" I said to them. I summoned my gauntlets again then dashed forward and punched Hercules in the chest. My one punch sent him flying towards the side of the arena, imbedding his body in the wall while also knocking him out.

"Now that, that pathetic excuse for a demigod is taken care of, I'm off to the beach again." With this said I turned around and started to walk out of the arena. Zeus was fuming; pissed off that his favorite and strongest son was taken out with once punch. He raised his master bolt at me while I was walking away but I was expecting this from him. People from the audience gasped as I turned around and absorbed the energy into my gauntlets. I then released the energy into the sky before it could hurt me or anyone else. I looked up at Zeus slightly annoyed.

"Do not test me gods. I am powerful enough that you cannot tell me what to do. I will live my life as I do. And don't worry I have already sworn an oath on the styx to never go against Olympus. This I swear on the Styx." I told them. They all head the rumble of thunder confirming what I just said was true. Zeus was still fuming mad.

"He must be killed. He is to powerful to be left to live." He shouted at the rest of the gods. But no one even listened to him. They all knew that my oath didn't allow me to go against Olympus in anyway. I looked at Ares for a second before nodding in his direction, showing him my respect. With this I left the arena for the beach. I sat down in the sand enjoying the cool ocean breeze in the afternoon sun. I'm glad the army of monsters isn't here yet. It is giving me a time to relax.

"Who are you truly demigod?"…

**A/N:Well this is the end of chapter 1. I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to post a review on what you think. I will take feedback from everyone to make this story better. I will also start another story later based on the same idea but without him having the experience of a few hundred years. **

**-Wilson out**


	3. Authors note

**A/N: sorry this isnt another chapter. I just got back from a short camping trip and i had an idea. I'm going to write another story. Same person but with different background. The plot will be very different but there will be some similarities. Please let me know which one i should continue on with once i post a chapter or two of it. Thanks.**

** -Wilson out.**


End file.
